


Intervention

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[EU] "We need your help, we understand you are the best. He-who-must-not-be-named will be attacking the castle in only a few days, and while we don't normally associate with those in your profession, i hear you are the very best, like no one ever was."





	Intervention

Ash snorted as he read the letter delivered to him by a Noctowl. The imperious Flying type was now perched on the top of his bookcase, eyeing Pikachu warily.

He recognised the signature on the letter. He'd seen it before, when he was a young Trainer, a year into his travels. That letter had been delivered by a Pidgey, and he'd replied even though he thought it was a joke. When the stern-looking woman had arrived at his campsite the next day, appearing literally out of thin air, he'd been amazed.

She'd explained all about magic, and his ability to use it. About the hidden society of witches and wizards that co-existed with humans and Pokémon. About the school he'd been invited to, to learn how to use his powers.

She'd also explained that it was forbidden for a witch or wizard to be a Pokémon Trainer. That he'd have to abandon his lifelong dream, and the companions he'd come to care for. That he would have had to leave Pikachu behind, forever.

She wasn't surprised when he rejected her offer of schooling. He probably wasn't the first Trainer to refuse to leave their life behind, or the last. And ever since then, he hadn't heard a word from the magical society in nearly twenty years. Until today. Until this letter dropped onto his table over breakfast.

"What do you think, Pikachu?" Ash questioned, looking at his oldest companion. The loyal Electric type gazed at him steadily in response, tail flicking slowly from side to side. "Yeah, you're right. There are kids there. Innocent children, who don't deserve to be hurt or killed in a war they shouldn't have any part in."

Ash reached for a pen and paper, to write a letter back to McGonagall. Scrawling his signature at the bottom, he held it out to the waiting Noctowl. The Flying type leapt off the bookcase, snatching the letter in its talons as it spread its wings and exited through the open window.

"I suppose I should think carefully about who to take? I mean, besides you of course."

* * *

A couple of days later, Ash was soaring over Hogwarts. He'd made good time to get there, but he was already late. Battle had already been joined. Flashes of light flew between the two sides. He wasn't even sure where to start.

_Pika pika_

Ash looked towards where Pikachu was pointing. Oh, the Snorlax-sized spiders currently scurrying across the grass were probably as good a place as any. He leaned down and wrapped his arms around Charizard's neck. Pikachu gripped tightly to Ash's clothing.

"Use Flamethrower on those giant spider things," he commanded. The Fire type dived down eagerly, spewing flames over the spiders with a mighty roar. After several passes the spiders were in full retreat, those that hadn't already burnt to a crisp fleeing for the safety of the trees. Few made it, as they were skewered by arrows fired by what looked like horse-human hybrids.

"I guess they're on our side. Make sure no one attacks them unless they attack us first." Pikachu chirred his agreement from atop Ash's head.

Ash directed Charizard to land in a clear space away from the worst of the fighting. A few wizards glanced over at them, but the fighting was too fierce for anyone to confront the Trainer and his Pokémon. Ash pulled the four remaining Pokéballs from his waist and threw them in the air. Sceptile, Lyanrock, Noctowl, and Corphish appeared in front of him.

"Attack the humans with the white masks on their faces. They're trying to hurt children, so don't hold back. I'll be in the air, with Charizard, keeping an eye on you all." The four Pokémon all voiced their understanding and charged towards the battle. After a few seconds' hesitation, Pikachu jumped from Ash's head to follow after them.

Ash trusted his Pokémon to be able to tell friend from foe, and to use their attacks without being micromanaged by him. Lightning, fire, rocks, bubbles, leaves, and psychic blasts devastated the ranks of the masked attackers, who fell back before the unexpected assault. The defenders, although shocked, soon rallied behind their new allies.

A giant snake, twice the size of even the largest Arbok or Seviper Ash had ever seen, emerged from the long grass and reared up behind Pikachu, its coils lashing out to wrap around the mouse-like Pokémon. Before Ash could yell a warning, one of the wizards jumped at the snake with a tremendous yell, striking at its head with a gleaming sword. Despite the snake's size, the sword sliced cleanly through it, decapitating the beast, and saving Pikachu from being snake chow. A dark mist arose from the snake's corpse, letting out a soul-chilling scream before it dissipated in the evening breeze.

Ash shuddered. That was  _not_  normal.

Eventually the leader of the enemy appeared, both sides clearing a space for him as he strode onto the battlefield. A large man stumbled behind him, chains wrapped around him, and the body of a teenager in his arms. A body which the ugly looking man directed him to drop on the floor.

"Harry Potter is dead," the snake-looking man announced, his voice magically enhanced. "I, Lord Voldemort, am victorious. Lay down your wands, and I will be merciful. Not a drop more magical blood needs to be spilled this day." He turned to face Ash, hovering above the battlefield. "And if you, Trainer, abide by the treaty and leave the wizarding world immediately, I will not order reprisals against the non-magical world for your interference here."

Ash gritted his teeth in anger. McGonagall's letter had been very clear: Harry Potter was the  _only one_  capable of defeating Voldemort, due to some bullshit prophecy. Even if he ordered all of his Pokémon to use their most powerful attacks at the same time, it wouldn't be enough. Yet he didn't trust this... creature to keep his word, to leave those who surrendered unharmed.

But if he didn't retreat, then people in  _Ash's_  world would die. Not everyone had Pokémon capable of defending them.

Before Ash could recall his Pokémon, the apparently-dead teenager moved. Leaping to his feet with surprising agility, he grabbed his wand from Voldemort's grip and launched a flurry of spells at the dictator. Soon the two were locked in a duel that no-one was willing to interrupt. Eventually Voldemort was blasted off his feet, landing in a crumpled heap on the floor, unmoving.

For a few heartbeats nothing moved. It was like the whole world was waiting for Voldemort to get up, to resume the duel.

When he didn't, the attackers' nerve broke. They turned to run as one, fleeing from the vengeful defenders who pursued them. Ash checked his Pokémon from joining in; striking at someone's back was a cowardly move. He recalled all of them apart from Charizard, and landed briefly so Pikachu could jump onto his shoulder once more. Before anyone could challenge him he took to the air once more, turning Charizard back towards the nearest village with a Pokémon centre, where they could rest for the night.


End file.
